Heartache, Pain, and Finding Love
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: Lauren Casey is missing after her parents brutal murder. Horatio Caine & Mac Taylor fight to find her & give her a normal life, but become separated when life gets in the way. Will Lauren ever get the life she always wanted? Follow along and find out.
1. A Brutal Murder

****New York – 1988****

***9:00 P.M.***

Heavy rain came pouring down on the citizens of Manhattan followed by thunder and lightning.  
"Looks like the angels are crying in heaven tonight sweetheart," Dr. Robert Casey said as he and his nine year old daughter, Lauren Casey, watched from the front door of their house.

Lauren giggled. "They're bowling too daddy." Robert always told his little girl that when it was raining and thundering out, the angels were crying and God had been bowling.

Dr. Michelle Casey, Roberts's wife and mother to his child walked up behind the two. "Come on honey it's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow, remember," Michelle said kissing Lauren on top of her head.

"Yeah, we get to get a puppy!"

"Yes so come on let's get you to bed."

"Okay, mommy! Goodnight daddy. I love you," Lauren said giving her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you to pumpkin."

Michelle looked back at Robert as she followed Lauren up the stairs. She mouthed, 'I love you.' Robert blew her a kiss back and she pretended to catch it; she headed upstairs with Lauren.

Outside something watched and waited. 

****3:00 A.M.****

Lauren awoke to a loud thump coming from the upstairs hallway. At first she thought it was something paranormal because her father let her watch those shows occasionally, much to her mother's dislike. The loud sound came again, it didn't sound like a ghost. Lauren decided to go look being the curious person she was; she loved investigating.

As she walked to closer to the noise she realized it was coming from her parents' room. Lauren stopped and thought a moment. 'They probably are having alone time,' she said to herself and started heading back to her room, but then she stopped. A loud scream came from her parents' bedroom. It was her mother screaming her father's name. "ROBERT!"

"Mommy!" Lauren yelled and ran as fast as she could to the master bedroom.

When she went to open it the door didn't open. "MOMMY! Are you okay!" No answer. "Mommy!" Lauren started crying. She tried the door again, this time it opened to a horrific site. A stranger stood over her parents' bed, dressed in all black holding a knife. The man didn't see her open the door. He plunged the knife into her mother's chest several times. She couldn't speak, her voice was lost. The man in black pulled out a semi-automatic pistol; he wanted to make sure Michelle and Robert were gone for good. He fired nine round total. Four in Michelle. Five in Robert.

The man turned and saw Lauren wide eyed staring at him with tears running down her cheeks. Thinking fast he returned the gun to his small duffle bag and started walking toward Lauren. He came inches away from her face. His eyes pierced her bright blue ones. She started sobbing.

"You killed my mommy and daddy! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Shut up little girl!" He yelled back. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. 'She isn't going to get away and she isn't gonna live to tell the truth,' he said to himself.

Thinking fast again, he found the cloth with chloroform he used on the mother. He took her to her room throwing her hard on her bed. "What are you doing to me? Why did you kill my mommy and daddy? Please don't kill me," Lauren sobbed. The man in black smothered Lauren's face with the medicated cloth. She instantly became unconscious. A little chloroform went a long way with kids.

Now that there were no more interruptions, the killer fixed himself to look like the father just in case someone was outside. He collected all his things not wanting to leave any trace of him behind then he grabbed Lauren.

Outside, he threw her in the back seat of the Michelle's car; he grabbed the keys on the way out; he had previously come on foot. He started the car and drove off. 

****5:30 A.M. ****

Two rookie police officers by the names of Mac Taylor and Horatio Caine arrived on the scene of the crime along with the New York CSIs. The Casey murders had been just been reported along with their missing child. "Officer Caine, Officer Taylor," Lt. John Chandler said, head of the NYPD Crime Lab. "Do we have an ID on the victims and the missing girl person?"

"Husband and wife are Dr. Robert and Dr. Michelle Casey," Officer Caine said reading from his notepad.

"They had a child named, Lauren Casey. Neighbors say she was about eight or nine years old," Office Taylor said as he also read from his notepad.

"Thank you officers we'll take it from here," Lt. Chandler said walking into the house with his CSI kit, following him were his CSI's. The search for the killer and the little girl had begun.


	2. The Search Begins

****11:00a.m. – 5 ½ hours into the search****

The New York CSI's and Police Officers we're still working. The forty-eight hours were crucial if they wanted to get this little girl back safe and sound. 

* * *

Nine year old Lauren, sat huddled under a blanket she had found in the back of her mother's car. The chloroform had worn off. She was cold and wanted her parents, but this cruel person had taken that from her. He had told her if she made a noise she would end up like them. Lauren peeked out from under the blanket, seeing the bright lights of Manhattan fly by and into the suburbs of Staten Island.

Arriving at their destination, the man in black grabbed Lauren from the back seat and carried her into an abandon warehouse. "Stop it! Put me down! What are you going to do to me! Please don't kill me!" Lauren yelled pleading for her life.

"Shut up and don't talk!" The man in black growled as he dropped Lauren onto a damp mattress in the back room of a warehouse. Lauren cried silent tears and pulled the blanket over her head again. The man in black kept looking at her while he was on his cell phone.

Even though she was only nine years old she knew that she had to get of this place, but after this was all said and done and if she survived she didn't know what would happen to her. Lauren had seen her parents get murdered right in front of her eyes. She didn't want to go to foster care, because she knew what it would be like. She had friends that have been through the system.

Lauren heard the man end the call. He started walking toward her. She started praying to God to help her through this. The man in black stopped right in front of her and she heard him fumble with something. She realized that it was his belt buckle; next she heard the zipper followed by him pulling the blanket off of her.

"Please don't do this, please I didn't do anything? What do you want?" Lauren screamed and pleaded for him to stop. He didn't listen. 

* * *

Back at the police department the CSIs were doing the best they could to come up with something for the detectives. "CSI Dell, did you come up with anything yet?" Officer Caine asked when he saw the CSI walk past him.

"I'm going to get DNA results from the lab right now. I will let you and Officer Taylor know as soon as I take a look," John Dell said as he carried on making his way to DNA.

Horatio Caine was getting worried for this little girl. The longer this case took the more likely Lauren Casey would end up dead.

"Horatio," a woman's voice called. He didn't hear her. "Horatio."

"What, oh hi Virginia," Horatio said coming out of his daze. Virginia Hayes was also a rookie officer. She had just come on about a year ago and was Horatio's girlfriend.

"You okay Red?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and trying to bring back Lauren Casey safe and sound."

"Yeah, the whole department is. This is horrible. The poor girl is going to be scarred for life."

"I want to make her life as normal as possible. I want to make sure she's okay. I want her to be happy and I want to protect her," Horatio said with a sad look on his face. He knew what it was like to have his parents taken from him.

"You want her to have the life you wished you had. Honey, I know you want to help her and you can, but you have to be realistic, she may already be gone."

"Virginia, she is not gone I can feel it, she's alive, and I will bring her back. I am supposed to protect and serve the people in this city. That's what I'm going to do."Virginia nodded. She would back him up. 

* * *

Over in DNA, the results were in. They have a prime suspect, his name is Stewart Dresden. His rap sheet consisted of sexual assault, attempted murder, and breaking and entering. He had a track record of taking his victims to abandoned warehouses and raping them. More often than not he would later murder them. "Lt. Chandler, I have the results back from DNA," CSI Dell said handing his supervisor the file. "The DNA came back to a Stewart Dresden and look at the list of charges he's got."

Lt. Chandler took the folder and analyzed what he was looking at. "Alright we need to get a list of all abandoned warehouses ASAP."

* * *

An hour later, Lt. Chandler had a list of all the abandoned warehouses in the state of New York. He was now narrowing the field with his CSIs and Officers Taylor, Caine, and Hayes. "Alright we've narrowed it down to four warehouses, but that's not good enough. We need one warehouse. We need to find this little girl. Her life depends on us."

"Okay, so we have the warehouse that was owned by the Kingstons which is somewhat close to the Casey residence. Then we have the one that was owned by the Travelers which is also close to the Casey house. I have a strong gut feeling this is where she is. The other two warehouses are too far," Officer Taylor said.

"Your right Mac, he wouldn't take her somewhere that's out of the way. She's definitely in the Traveler warehouse," Horatio said. "Come on let's go."

"Hold on Officer Caine, we need to make sure that that is the warehouse. We aren't one hundred percent sure that she's there," Lt. Chandler said jumping in.

"Lt. Chandler, I have a gut feeling that she is there. I know she is there and we need to go before Dresden murders her. I am going with or without you, it does not matter. She is in that warehouse and I'm not waiting. Whoever is with me you can come, if not stay behind." Mac and Virginia followed Horatio out of the room and down to a squad car. 

* * *

Lauren lay on the damp mattress that the man in black had thrown her on. He had handcuffed her to a metal bar above her head. Lauren looked around and she tried to find something that would unlock the cuffs.

A little ways over, she found what looked like a bobby pin. Lauren tried to reach it with her feet, but came up short and her wrists along with her whole body ached; she was in so much pain. All Lauren wanted to do was sleep, but fought to stay awake. Falling asleep wasn't an option, but the darkness was about to consume her. Her eyelids became heavy and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. 

* * *

Lauren was awoken to the sound of doors opening and closing. Automatically thinking it was the man in black she began to panic and started praying again. "Lauren Casey, sweetheart, are you here? This is the NYPD!" Horatio yelled. Lauren realized help was here.

"HELP ME! I'M DOWN HERE IN THE BASEMENT! HELP ME PLEASE!" Lauren yelled.

"Come on she's down here," Mac said making his way over to the stairs.

"Wait, Mac let me go first," Virginia said walking in front of him. "We're coming Lauren, just hold on for us okay!" The three young officers made their way downstairs.

"Help me please," Lauren said sobbing.

"Okay sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here. Are the keys around here?" Lauren shook her head no at the female officer.

Horatio and Mac look around for something and found the bobby pin Lauren had tried to retrieve earlier. Horatio picked it up and handed the hair clip to Virginia. Once free Lauren leaped into Virginia's open arms and begins to cry again. "Shh, okay Lauren you're safe, he can't hurt you anymore."

"But he said he's going to come back," Lauren said sobbing.

"Honey he's not going to hurt you anymore. Come on we need to get you checked out at the hospital." Mac went to inform Lt. Chandler that they in fact had found Lauren Casey and that she was alive.

"Did you get him?" Lauren asked through her tears.

"No not yet sweetheart, but we will okay." Lauren nodded and let Virginia carry her up to the squad car.

The CSI team arrived and processed the scene. Lauren was taken to the hospital to get looked over; Horatio went with Virginia and Mac stayed behind to help with the investigation.

As they drove away, Stewart Dresden watched from two hundred yards away. His plan had been ruined. He would have to disappear in order not to get caught. That little bitch had gotten away.


	3. A Fresh Start

****Five Years Later – New York****

Summer had finally come for Lauren Casey, which meant days filled with chores upon chores upon chores; she hated it. Her foster family hadn't been nice to her since she arrived. Why she didn't know. All she wanted was to be with her parents, her real mother and father, but that would never happen. They were gone from this world, and in order to be with him she would have to leave this world too. Lauren contemplated taking her own life, but thought better of it. Her mom and dad wouldn't want her to take her life just so they could see each other in heaven.

Lauren laid down in her bed, pen and diary in hand. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back again. It's the first day of summer vacation. We seem to be seeing a lot of each other these days. Nothing is going right for me anymore. You know how I've felt. It's been five years since that's happened. This family I've been living with is so horrible to me. I can never do anything right. Their kids treat me with no respect. All I'm good for is cooking and cleaning and stuff they don't wanna do. I just want a job so I can get out of this house and make some money, but I'm only thirteen so there goes that plan. I feel like giving up. I start high school in the fall. That should be interesting. Hope I'll find some new friends. The ones I have now are just… well, they aren't right. I just want to feel loved is all._

_I miss Detective Caine and his girlfriend and Detective Taylor. They seemed to care about me. Detective Caine said he would always be there when I needed him, but soon after he had been transferred to a new state. His girlfriend went with him. He never got to tell me where. That made me sad. I don't know where Detective Taylor is either. Something happened and he just left. Hope everything is okay with him. Just before Det. Caine left for his new job he told me, 'we never close'. I knew right then and there what he meant. He didn't need to explain. He said he would do whatever it took to catch the man who took my parents away from me and what he did to me… Well, I'm being summoned by Miss Hanigan. She needs her Annie. Hopefully I'll get to write some positive stuff in here soon!_

_Lauren Casey_

* * *

Milk from the families' one year old daughter's cereal bowl had been spilt all over the kitchen floor. As soon as Lauren stepped foot into the dining area she was hit with a wet washcloth and some paper towels. "Clean this up before it gets sticky. It's supposed to be hot out and our A/C is broken if you hadn't noticed. I'm going to need the laundry done for Tommy. Eight year olds don't exactly keep their clothes clean," Susan said. "Oh and Jamie needs three dozen cupcakes made by tonight. She's turning eleven tomorrow as you know." Lauren yanked the wash cloth out of Susan's hand and mumbled something to herself. "Excuse me!" She grabbed Lauren's arm and forced her backwards.

"Ouch, you're hurting me… stop it!" Lauren shouted.

"What did you say missy?"

"I said you can do it yourself. I'm not being your maid." Lauren had had enough of being mistreated here. She would rather be in an orphanage; she would rather be on the streets finding her own way.

"You listen to me you little brat. Don't you ever talk to me like that. I gave you a home when no one wanted you. I gave you food to eat!"

"Let go of me, bitch!" Lauren tried to yank her arm out of her foster mother's embrace; she was unsuccessful. With her free hand Susan slapped Lauren a crossed the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again." The two stared at one another for a moment before Susan added, "That's it! Go grab your belongings and meet me down her. You get five minutes… hurry go!"

Lauren gave the woman a strange, look but did as she was told. Gathering up her things Lauren tried to figure out what had just happened. The side of her face stung where Susan had slapped her; a single tear rolled down that cheek.

Lauren's five minutes were up. Susan grabbed her by the shirt and practically dragged her out to the car. Lauren knew she was being taken back to the foster care agency, but she couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you where I should have taken you a long time ago you little brat," she said through gritted teeth. "You'll see." Susan opened the back door to her red Honda Civic and shoved Lauren in.

* * *

Susan parked her car on the side of the road; she was a master at parallel parking. They had arrived at the police department. She opened the door and pulled Lauren out. "Stop it! Ouch, you're hurting me!" Lauren shouted. She tried removing herself from Susan's grip.

"You made my life a living hell and now I'm turning you in!" Susan yelled getting the attention of everyone in the reception area. One police officer stepped forward.

"Can I help you ma'am?" an officer named Ryan Sales asked.

"Yes, I want to drop this off," she said pushing Lauren in front of her. "Do whatever you want with her. She's nothing but a little brat and trouble maker." Officer Sales just stood there and looked at the woman and the young girl.

"Um… ma'am, are you sure you want to do that. Isn't she your daughter?"

"She's not my daughter and she never was. She's just a foster kid. Don't you have some rule where you can drop off a kid?"

"Yes, but ma'am…" before he could finish Susan interrupted him.

"Here's her stuff. I have somewhere important to be." Susan shoved Lauren's stuff at the police officer and left before he could tell her that the law only was for newborn babies.

"If you just give me my stuff, I'll just leave, you don't have to keep me here," Lauren said taking her stuff and turning to leave, but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Lauren Casey!" exclaimed the man calling her name. Lauren turned around to see an officer walking toward her. He looked so familiar.

"Yeah… that's me. Do I know you?"

"I was one of the officers that helped look for you five years ago," Detective Mac Taylor said. It was then that Lauren recognized who he was.

"Officer Taylor!" Lauren dropped her stuff and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "I thought I would never see you again." Lauren felt tears coming to her eyes and for the first time she felt like things would start turning around for her.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"My foster mom dropped me off and left me here," Lauren said getting teary eyed again. "I don't have anywhere to go now." Mac was shocked. He thought for sure she would find a loving family that would love her and take care of her. He would have never thought that someone would drop her off at the crime lab where he now worked as the day shift supervisor.

"Come on let's go up to my office and you can stay up there while I finish up my shift. After that you're coming home with me." Lauren hugged him tight. For the first time in five years she was happy.

* * *

Mac had finished his shift a couple hours early, and showed Lauren around the lab. Along the way he introduced her one of his co-workers, Stella Bonasera.

"Here we are Lauren home sweet home," Mac said pulling up into his driveway.

"Home sweet home?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yeah, this is where you'll be living. I'm not going to put you through foster care again. I want you to be happy, although this whole having a daughter around is all knew to me so bear with me." Lauren laughed at Mac. She could tell he had no idea what he would be getting himself into but she was glad he did. "Come on. I want you to meet someone."

"Okay, but Mac, I don't have any clothes or stuff like that. My foster parents didn't give me much."

"It's okay sweetheart. Tomorrow you can go shopping and get some new clothes and whatever else you need. I have the perfect people."

"Thanks Mac, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Come on let's go inside and get some food, and you can take a hot shower. When you get out I have a surprise for you." With that the two headed into the house. Mac knew he wanted to adopt her, but would have to talk with his wife, Claire, first. Lauren deserved to be happy.

_Hey Diary,_

_I'm back and for once my mouth got me out of the horrible horrible house and into a good one for now at least. I hope I never have to leave her. I love it so far._

_You'll never believe who it is… Detective Mac Taylor! He's a CSI – Crime Scene Investigator – at NYPD. This has turned out to be one of the best days I've had in a really long time and…_

_Lauren looked back through her diary entries she had previously written._

_This is the first happy entry I've written in here and I feel there are gonna be many many more._  
_Well, I gotta go. Detective Taylor and his wife Claire are taking me to a Rangers game. They're playing the Detroit Red Wings! My favorite team and my dad's. He's the one who got me hooked. Anyway, then they're taking me out to get some ice cream after the game. Life is getting better! :D_

_Lauren Casey_


	4. Unsolved Case Reopened?

****Ten Years Later – 2003****

Twenty-four year old, Lauren Casey-Taylor had just finished her last college exam – Forensic Toxicology II - at John Jay College of Criminal Justice. She was getting her Masters Degree in Forensic Science. Lauren wanted to become a crime scene investigator like, Detective Mac Taylor, who after taking her in adopted her.

She looked down at the last question of the exam and said to herself, 'Ugh, what is the answer to  
this question? I have no idea. I knew this was going to be on here. Grr!' All she could do was guess. After all they were all multiple choice. Lauren filled in the letter B on her scan-tron and sighed. She felt all the bones and muscles in her body relax; she was done.

Grabbing her purse and her messenger bag, she took her exam up to the professor's desk. Lauren handed it to him and smiled. "Thanks so much Professor Steiner. I had a great time in your classes," she whispered.

"No Miss Taylor, it was my pleasure. You're a smart woman and have a bright future ahead of you. Say hello to Detective Taylor for me and keep in touch," Professor George Steiner said as he smiled back at her.

"Thank you, and I will tell Mac you said hi and I'll stay in touch. I might be calling you for help when I find a job. I hope I get to work with Mac. He let me intern there so crossing fingers I get a job."

Professor Steiner stood up and gave his top student a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Wherever you end up I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job. You're doing this for all the right reasons." He pulled back and winked at her; Lauren had told him everything that had happened to her when she was a young child. She thanked him again and headed out to her car and headed over to NYPD's Crime Lab.

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor stood in the hallway next to his office looking through an old case file when one of his young CSIs called his name. "Mac!" Danny Messer shouted. "Mac I got those DNA results you wanted from the scene in Central Park. The DNA is female."

"What?" He looked up from the file he was reading. Mac looked disheveled.

"DNA under the vic's fingernails is female. Mac you okay?" Danny asked his boss. Something was different about him.

"Uh, yeah Danny I'm fine… did we get a hit in CODIS?" Danny shook his head no. We have a female suspect in custody. Stella just brought her in. Go get a DNA sample and test it against hers."

"Got it Mac. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Danny I'm fine. Let me know what you find." Danny headed back down the hallway he came from. Mac headed into his office.

Mac tossed the cream colored folder onto his desk. It landed on top of the unsolved cases he kept on the corner of his desk. He wanted so badly for that particular file to be in the solved cases pile; it was one of the first cases he had worked as a police officer. Mac continued to start at it. He couldn't take his eyes away. 

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Lauren stepped out into the reception area. She smiled when she saw Danny. She picked up her pace and walked up behind him. She covered his eyes and said, "Guess who!"

Danny tilted his head back thinking maybe he could get a peek, but he didn't need it. He knew who it was. "Hey Shorty. How was your last class?" He smiled.

"Damn, I can never trick you." Lauren scrunched up her nose.

"I'm a CSI. If I can't figure out who it is then I should probably resign," he said laughing. "Anyway, how was your final exam?"

"It was good. I think I did okay, but what's done is done." Danny pulled her in a hug and congratulated her. She hugged him back and thanked him. "You're going to be at the graduation right… May eighth." Lauren started walking down the hall to Mac's office.

"I wouldn't miss it, Shorty. Requested the day off… gotta get back to work." With that the two went their separate ways.

When Lauren reached Mac's office she saw him sitting in his desk chair looking through a file. She knocked and then walked in; he didn't even notice. "Hey Mac Daddy," Lauren said smiling. Mac Daddy was her nickname for him; she gave it to Mac on the day he and his late wife Claire had adopted her.

Back on September 11, 2001 the Twin Towers had been attacked; Claire worked in the south tower.

Lauren remembered where she was when all of that happened. She was in her biology class, dissecting a fetal pig, and wishing she had skipped that day. Mac wanted Claire to stay home. She hadn't been feeling well, but being the person she was she never liked taking sick days. The moment the plane hit the south tower Lauren knew she was gone, Mac knew she was gone. Mac and Lauren became closer through Claire's death. In fact he still wore his wedding band; Claire's ring was never recovered. All they had were memories and pictures.

"Hey Mac," Lauren said again.

Startled by her he jumped a bit. "Hey sweetheart, you scared me," he said closing the folder and then stood up. "How was your last class?"

"It was good. Think I did okay on the exam. Professor Steiner wanted me to tell you hello."

Mac pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Lauren and I know if your parents were here they would be too. So would Claire." He started to tear up a little. So did Lauren.

"Thanks Mac Daddy," Lauren choked out. "Hey, how about we go grab some lunch I'm starving. I haven't eaten since this morning."

He broke the hug and looked at his adopted daughter. He loved her so much. "Sounds great sweetheart. Just let me take care of a few things then we can go."

"Yeah, sounds good, but you got any snacks I can munch on?" Lauren asked. Mac pointed to the far corner of his desk. There lay a bag of cheetos. Lauren smiled. Those were her favorite. He must have known she would be asking for some food. She thanked him before he left.

Lauren removed her messenger backpack, and placed it in one of the small chairs Mac had kept in his office; she did the same thing with her purse. Taking a seat in the desk chair she reached for the bag of crunchy cheetos, but stopped a few inches short when she saw the file Mac had been looking at. The one he was so captivated by when she arrived.

The folder was old and tattered. "This must be from an old case," she said to herself out loud. Lauren couldn't help but notice the year and name of the case on the tab. It read: Casey 1988. Intrigued she grabbed the folder. Lauren knew she shouldn't open it, but it had her last name on it, and it was the year her parents were murdered. Just as she was about to open it someone walked into the room, a lab tech was looking for Mac. Lauren told the tech he wasn't here and that he had to take care of a few things then apologized.

She turned her attention back to the folder with her last name on it. Lauren fiddled with the frayed ends as she contemplated whether or not to open it. "I can just look at the first page that's it. No harm no foul," Lauren said to herself. Flipping the folder open, she saw the beginning details of the 1988 Casey case. 

_**Victim 1:** Dr. Robert Wilson Casey_

_**Sex:** Male_

_**Age:** 32_

_**C.O.D.:** Several gun shots to the upper chest_

_**Victim 2:** Dr. Michelle Anne Casey_

_**Sex:** Female_

_**Age:** 31_

_**C.O.D.:** Stabbing wounds to the chest_

Tears stung Lauren's eyes. This was in fact her parents' case file. She continued to read on. One page turned into two then three then four; soon she came to the crime scene photographs. Lauren had never seen so much blood in her entire life; she couldn't help but look through them. "Stop! Close this file and put it back where it was," Lauren told herself, and she did just that. She wiped the tears away that had fallen down her cheeks. She reached and grabbed her purse. Rummaging through the contents inside she pulled out her diary, the one she had had for so many years; there weren't many pages left.

Lauren sat back in Mac's office chair; she grabbed the nearest pen and flipped to the last two empty pages in her diary. She began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, what a day! It was my last day of school EVER! Well, unless I decide to go back for something… who knows. The exam was good. I think I did fine. I had a great teacher and great helpers along my journey through school. Thanks to Stella, Danny, Sheldon, Aiden, and of course my Mac Daddy. I couldn't have done it without them. Well now I'm sitting at Mac's desk waiting to go out for some lunch. He had to take care of a few things. I'm so starving! I can't believe I could focus on that exam. I think I feel a headache coming on._

She grabbed the bag of crunchy cheetos and began to eat them.

_Mmm, these are so good. I haven't had a bag of these in forever. I can't say this enough, but I'm so glad I acted out ten years ago with Susan (aka Miss Hanigan). If not then I'd be miserable, wasting away my life… Now to what I really wanted to write about. When I came into Mac's office I saw him looking at a case. I figured it was the one he was working at the moment, but when he left I noticed it was tattered and worn. On the information tab I noticed a name and year. It read: Casey 1988. The year my parents' were murdered. Intrigued by that I wanted to open it and look at it, but wasn't sure if I should, Mac is funny about that stuff. Well, I opened it anyway. Obviously I'm writing about it._

_The case was in fact my parents' case. I started reading through the first page then before I knew it I was on the third page. The rest of the pages became blurred until I got to the crime scene photos. I've never seen so much blood in my life. The photos were so disturbing. When I couldn't take them anymore I closed the file and put it back where Mac had it, in the unsolved pile. I don't know why I looked at the pictures. No child should ever see photos like that of their parents. I don't know why I even opened it._

_Once the initial shock was over I wondered why he had the file on his desk. Mac never mentioned to me about the case being re-opened again. I would hope he would tell me. I think I deserve to know. Anyway, I really can't remember what I was going to write. It's left me. I just hope... I really don't know. I have lost my words. I just hope what I feel and think isn't what is really happening…_

_Lauren Casey-Taylor_

Lauren closed her almost filled up diary and sat back in the chair. She didn't know what to do. Closing her eyes she took a few calming breaths and decided to head to the ladies room to freshen up.

Once she had finished freshening up, she got a call from Mac saying he was done and to meet him out in the lobby area. Lauren didn't speak a word of what she found to Mac, she couldn't.


	5. Graduation and Uncertain Future

Graduation day had finally arrived. What Lauren had seen in Mac's office had been quickly forgotten. All she could think about was getting that degree in her hands and celebrating.

Lauren had several different types of clothes scattered all around her bed. Nothing there seemed to suit her taste for this occasion. Lauren looked at her watch. The time was 9:00a.m. "Ugh today has to be the first day I cannot find anything to wear. Ade, where are you?" Lauren shouted. Adrianne or Ade as Lauren called her from time to time was her best friend. They had met while in school and were both pursuing a career in the criminal justice and forensic science field. From the moment they met they knew they were going to be best friends.

Lauren searched for her phone, and when she found it, she hit speed dial 2. She had promised Lauren she would help her pick out her outfit. On the fourth ring Adrianne picked up. "Ade, where are you? We have to leave in like an hour. I have no outfit, no makeup, and my hair isn't even close to being finished."

Adrianne sighed. "I'm coming. There's a huge traffic jam. I've been sitting here for like forty-five minutes," she said into the receiver. "I'm almost there. Just do as much as you can, and remember we're GRADUATING!"

"Alright," she sighed. "Yes, I can't believe it!"

"So relax, take a deep breath, and do as much as you can. I'll be there to help you pick out an outfit in like ten minutes, hopefully." The two hung up, and Lauren went to do her hair and makeup. If she needed to touch up after she got dressed she would. 

* * *

Mac sat in his office contemplating his thoughts over recent events and the past several years of his life with Lauren. Those years were some of his best. He couldn't believe Lauren, his little girl, would be graduating from college today. He was incredibly proud of her, and knew her parents and Claire would've been too. Mac's eyes wandered to the tattered unsolved case file at the right corner of his desk. He sighed and reached for it. Opening the file he stared at the first page, it read: 

**Victim 1:** Dr. Robert Wilson Casey

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 32

**C.O.D.:** Several gun shots to the upper chest

**Victim 2:** Dr. Michelle Anne Casey

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 31

**C.O.D.:** Stabbing wounds to the chest

Over the past month, Mac had been receiving new information from outside sources that the Casey's killer, Stewart Dresden was back in town. He so desperately wished that he and Detective Caine could have put Stewart away all those years ago. He mulled over the idea of telling Lauren these developments, but in the end decided not to. He didn't want to worry her, and he didn't have solid proof that Stewart was really back in New York. The last thing Mac wanted to do was worry Lauren or have her possibly going after him.

When the day came to tell Lauren what was going on, Mac knew she would be hurt and angry, but he didn't care. This was for her safety. To make sure she was safe he lined up a job for her with the Miami-Dade Police Department as a Crime Scene Investigator. He would have to tell her tonight. She would start in two weeks.

* * *

Danny entered his boss's office dressed in a nice black suit and tie; he had bought it just for tonight. He noticed Mac was in his own little world, something he had been doing for a while now. "Hey Mac! You ready? We have to leave in like fifteen minutes," Danny said looking at his watch. Mac said nothing; he sat staring at Lauren's parents' file. Danny spoke again, "Mac!" This time Mac looked up.

"What do you need Danny," he said.

Danny looked at his boss confused. "Uh, I was wondering if you were ready. We have to leave in like fifteen minutes… you're daughter's graduation."

Mac shut the file and placed it on his desk. "Yeah, I'm ready. Just give me five minutes then we can leave," Mac said getting up from his chair. He thanked Danny, and headed toward the locker room to freshen up. He hoped it would help clear his mind too.


	6. Graduation Day

Lauren and Adrianne were gathered in an average size room, with their graduating class, just behind the auditorium where they would be seated in just a few minutes. Lauren tried to peek out to see if she could see Mac and Danny, but it was impossible. "Laur, chill out they'll be here. Mac and Danny wouldn't miss this day for the world no matter what kind of case comes up," Adrianne said pulling her back into the room.

"I know. I know. I'm just so nervous, and bad things keep running through my head," Lauren said attempting to look out into the audience again.

Adrianne pulled Lauren back into the room again. "Lauren, stop it okay. Nothing is going to happen to them. They will be here, and we're all nervous." Lauren made a face at her best friend. "Just think, after tonight we'll be done with school and starting our life for real. No more all-nighters, no more exams, no more twenty plus page papers, no nothing except experiencing the real world. Also I think Mac Daddy is going to offer you a job at the lab."

Lauren's face brightened. "You think he will? That would be a dream job!"

"I know so. It was a couple weeks ago when I came over to study for exams. He was on the phone with someone talking about a new hire. Who else could it be but you?"

Lauren sighed. Her mood had changed. "I don't know. It could be anyone."

Adrianne looked at her friend and could tell something was on her mind. "Lauren what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I haven't said anything to anyone because I thought maybe it was just stress…"

"What is it, Lauren?"

Lauren bit her lip. "A few days ago I was up in my dad's office. I saw an old tattered file on his desk. Normally I wouldn't think twice about looking at it."

"But…?"

Lauren looked around them to make sure no one was listening in. There weren't so she continued, "But I noticed the name on the file was, Casey. I didn't want to open it, but I couldn't help it. The file was my parents' murder case."

Trying to contain her emotions, Adrianne said calmly, "The case is a cold case. You said he keeps them on his desk in the corner."

"Yeah I know, but I've never seen it there… ever. I think he's keeping something from me. I think there might be some new developments in the case."

"I think he would tell you if that was the case. Maybe he's just… I don't know maybe he just wants  
to make sure he's got his facts right before he comes to you."

Lauren sighed again and rested her head in her hands. "Maybe. I don't know either. I actually forgot about it until you mentioned the job thing."

Adrianne wrapped her arms around her best friend and said, "Everything will work out, but for now just relax and have a good time. We're graduating in like…" She glanced at her watch to get the time then continued, "We're graduating in three minutes."

Lauren smiled and hugged Adrianne tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you!"

Adrianne smiled. "You're welcome bestie. Now let's get in line and go graduate." She grabbed Lauren's hand and led her to the line that was forming. 

* * *

Danny led the way to their seats while Mac followed. They were running late by just a few minutes. Danny told Lauren they would be there on time, but a case took a crazy turn, and Mac had to finish some last minute things before leaving. They both were glad Stella told them she would take over. "Come on Mac, we're going to miss them walking in. I told her we'd be here on time," Danny said weaving in and out the crowds.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, Danny. We have a couple minutes. We'll be fine," Mac said now  
walking in sync with him. "You need to relax. Everything will be fine," he added.

Danny found their seats, and carefully shuffled to his seat. "Alright just in time, Mac." When he didn't hear a response from Mac, he turned to see his boss standing in the aisle way. "Mac, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw something," he said as he turned back to where he had been looking; the person was gone. "I'm coming… excuse me… thank you… sorry."

"You alright Mac? You've been acting a little strange these past few day."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Danny. My little girl is graduating from college. Wouldn't you be nervous?" he asked as he sat down in his seat. Danny could see his point and nodded in agreement, but it still didn't explain Mac standing in the middle of the aisle way looking for someone or something.

Soft music started to play and the graduating class began to file in. Danny searched the line for Lauren and her friend. So far he didn't see her. Danny saw in his peripheral vision that Mac was looking to; his nervousness seemed to disappear. Danny was thankful.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Danny spotted Lauren. He stood up and started clapping and shouting her name. "LAUREN!"

Lauren heard him and looked up in his direction. She smiled and quickly waved. The girl behind her said, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Lauren blushed and said, "No, he's just a very good friend of mine."

"He's hot. Can I have his number?" Lauren just laughed and shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally time. Mac was about to see his little girl graduate from college with her master's degree in forensic science; he couldn't have been more proud. Raising Lauren on his own, after Claire had passed in the 9/11 attacks had been extremely challenging. Not only because of his work schedule, but because she had grown up in a broken home where she hadn't been treat well; she tended to act out because of it. "I can't believe this, Danny. My little girl is graduating from college," Mac said getting choked up. "I'm so proud of her."

Danny smiled. Lauren was the apple of Mac's eye. He had never seen him look so proud. "Me too, Mac. Me too," Danny said.

"Now, without further ado, will our graduates please rise," said Larry Callahan, the Dean of The John Jay College of Criminal Justice. "Graduates, you may now move your tassels to the left!" Mac and Danny saw Lauren move her tassel to the left side. "Graduates, please turn, face the audience and receive their applause."

"YEAH LAUREN!" Danny shouted. "CONGRATULATIONS SHORTY! WE LOVE YOU!" Mac stood and applauded his daughter and the rest of the graduates. Mac was glad Danny was there because he was too emotional to speak. Danny was able to say everything that was on Mac's mind.

When the applause subsided Larry continued, "Graduates, please turn around and face me." They did as they were told. "Let me be the first to offer my warmest congratulations to you on this magnificent accomplishment. This day represents a new beginning for each and every one of you. In addition to earning your degrees today, you have earned the right to be associated with a very special group of individuals. You can now call yourselves Alumni of The John Jay College of Criminal Justice. This day marks a wondrous milestone not only in your lives, but also in the life of this college. I wish every one of you all the best as you go into your new lives as graduates of The John Jay College of Criminal Justice. Please, enjoy the rest of your day with the ones you love."

Danny grabbed his jacket and said, "Come on Mac! Let's go get her!"

Mac grabbed his jacket too, but as they were about to leave his cell phone range. Mac looked at the caller ID. He needed to take this. "Hey, Danny I need to take this."

A look of shock came over Danny's face. "Mac, can't it wait. This is Lauren's day. You promised her no more work for the night."

"I know Danny. I'm not breaking that promise. This has nothing to do with work." Danny gave him a look. "Really. It has nothing to do with it. In fact it's actually for, Lauren." Danny was reluctant to leave Mac, but he gave in and left to go find Lauren.

* * *

Danny searched the sea of graduates. Finding Lauren would be almost impossible. He tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. "Ugh, she didn't bring her phone in," Danny said to himself. He looked to his left, but she wasn't there. He looked to his right, but she wasn't there either. He turned around, and there she was chatting with her best friend, Adrianne. "LAUREN!" Danny shouted.

Lauren turned around and smiled. She said something to Adrianne and sprinted over toward Danny.

"Hey Shorty! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Danny," Lauren said pulling him into a tight hug. "Where's Mac?"

"He had an important phone call to make." Lauren made a face. "But before you jump to conclusions he told me it wasn't for work. He wouldn't lie to you, Lauren. You know."

Lauren smiled. "I know, I know… come on let's go find Mac. Ade, come on let's go!" Lauren said grabbing Danny by the hand.

* * *

Outside, in the parking lot, Mac was finishing up his conversation with his caller when he saw Lauren, Danny, and Adrianne exit the building. "Okay, I'll see you in a little while Lieutenant," Mac said and ended his call.

"Mac!" Lauren squealed with excitement. "I did it! I'm a college graduate!"  
Mac pulled her into a tight hug and said, "I'm so proud of you, honey. I know your parents would have been too."

"Thank you. And I know they would've," Lauren said getting a little choked up. "So. Who was that on the phone?"

Mac smiled as he pulled away from her. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise? I love surprises!" Lauren was hoping it was a job working in the lab.

"I think you'll like this one." Mac turned to Lauren's best friend and gave her a hug. "Congratulations Adrianne."

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor. I appreciate it," Adrianne said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Well, what do you say we go get some dinner and drinks? Everyone is waiting for you at your favorite pizza place."

"Sounds good. I'm starving!" Lauren said.

Meanwhile, Lauren's surprise was heading in that direction too.


End file.
